Spongebob's Brother
by kirbyfan64
Summary: Claire Squarepants is having a baby and her once only child isn't too happy about it.
1. 117 Words

Spongebob was sitting in his living room watching an old Western movie with Gary. Spongebob looked at what the characters in the movie were doing and he was grossed out by it a little.

"Are you sure you like this Gary?" Spongebob asked.

"Meow." answered Gary.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it Gary." Spongebob said as he got up to answer the phone.

"Hello. Spongebob's house, Spongebob speaking." Spongebob greeted.

"Hi Spongebob, it's your mother." Spongebob's mom greeted.

"Hi mom." Spongebob greeted.

"Guess what, I'm having a baby." Spongebob's mom told her son.

Hearing that, Spongebob fainted.


	2. 304 Words

**The Next Day, At The Krusty Krab**

Spongebob's parents were sitting at a table waiting for their food. Spongebob brought over the Krabby Patties they ordered.

"Mom, how can you be having a baby?" Spongebob asked as he set their Krabby Patties on the table. "I mean you're 42 years old." he said.

"Well it never happens on purpose Spongebob." Spongebob's mom said.

"I'll say." Spongebob's dad commented.

"Well I don't like this idea." Spongebob complained.

"But when you were 2 you said that you wanted a brother or sister more than anything else in the world." Spongebob's mom informed.

"Well opinions change, mom." Spongebob said.

"Wait a minute." Spongebob's dad said. "Did you say opinions change?" he asked.

"Uh-huh." Spongebob answered.

Spongebob's dad took out his shell phone and called Spongebob's uncle Sherm.

"Sherm, I need you to get over to the Krusty Krab right away. Oh, and bring your Opinion Changing Ray." Spongebob's dad said.

Sherm was there in an instant and was carrying a suspicious device.

"Aim it at my son please." said Spongebob's dad.

Sherm aimed his device at Spongebob's mom's belly and almost hit the button on it but then Spongebob's dad interrupted him.

"Not that one!" shouted Spongebob's dad.

"Oh." said Sherm.

Sherm aimed his device at Spongebob and pushed the button.

"I've always wanted a brother. I can't wait 'till he's born." said Spongebob.

"I'm glad to hear that." Spongebob's mom said.

"So what's his name gonna be?" asked Spongebob.

"Sam." Spongebob's dad answered.

"Nice name." Spongebob commented.


	3. 336 Words

**That Night**

Spongebob was walking down the hallway in the hospital. When he got to the end of the hall, he saw his parents looking into a crib through the nursery window.

"Hi mom. Hi dad." Spongebob greeted.

Spongebob's parents both turned around with confused faces.

"Who are you?" Spongebob's dad asked.

"I'm Spongebob, your son." Spongebob answered nervously.

"Oh yeah, our first kid." Spongebob's mom said bored.

The nurse came up to Spongebob's parents and told them they had to leave now. After Spongebob's parents and the nurse walked away, he walked up to the window to look at his new brother. In the crib he saw a baby that looked just like him only much smaller and in a diaper.

"So, you're the new baby huh?" Spongebob said to the baby.

"Yeah that's right, I'm the new baby. I'm the new baby, and you're the old baby." said Sam.

"What the?" Spongebob said in amazement. "How are you able to talk?" he asked.

"Oh let's just say it's the power of cartoons." Sam said as he got up.

Sam then became giant and broke through the roof of the hospital. He then started walking down the street.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Spongebob screamed at the top of his voice just before he started running away.

Spongebob soon got outside, and not much later Sam picked him up and threw him up in the air as he Sam opened his mouth. Spongebob screamed as he fell into Sam's mouth, but a second later he was sitting up in his bed breathing heavily.

"Whoa! What a strange dream. And for some reason it reminds me of Angelica Pickles." Spongebob said to himself.

Spongebob then heard the doorbell ring so he got out of bed and walked downstairs to answer it.


	4. 331 Words

Spongebob went downstairs to answer the door and when he opened it, Patrick was there.

"Hey, Patrick." Spongebob said leaning on his front door.

Spongebob then slowly dropped down to the ground.

"Hi, Spongebob." greeted Patrick. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's my parents' new baby, I was perfectly fine with it, but I just had this dream." answered Spongebob.

"What happened in this dream?" Patrick asked.

"Well, my parents had the baby, and then he started talking. After that, he became a giant and started chasing me down the street." answered Spongebob. "And it's usually the dreams with that much detail that are the ones that mean something." he continued. "We have to figure out what your dream means." he said.

"How do I do that?" Spongebob asked.

"Well, someone whom you love caring very much for someone who was not in your or their lives before symbolizes jealousy and how you fear they might not care about you as much once he comes." Patrick explained. "However, the baby becoming a giant symbolizes how you fear that Sam's love by your parents may oversize their love for you." he continued.

"Wow Patrick, that actually sounds like it might be true." Spongebob commented. "When'd you get so smart?" he asked.

"Oh, I was watching something on PBS when I went to sleep and I just woke up." answered Patrick.

"Ok, but if I am jealous, and I do fear these things, what should I do?" asked Spongebob.

"You should stop worrying and just let other people, specifically this new baby, take the spotlight for a change." answered Patrick.

Spongebob then slammed the door in Patrick's face.

"What a quack." Spongebob said as he waked away.

Spongebob then stopped.

"Hhm, now I really feel like Angelica Pickles." said Spongebob.


End file.
